Fille ou garçon ?
by Catirella
Summary: [Surprise] La différence à toujours été rejeter par la société, mais cela est pire lorsque son propre père n’accepte pas celle ci et le traduit en frappant son plus jeune fils... Heureusement que tout le monde n’es pas comme lui... YAOI...


Titre : **Fille ou garçon ?**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

**Genre :** AU/OCC …

_Bêta, Magical Girl Kiki_ :

_Salutations ( comme dirait mon grand frère)__  
__J'ai corrigé cet OS un peu en catastrophe après un appel à l'aide de Cat.__  
__Et je dois dire que je ne le regrette nullement.__  
__Cette histoire est simple, presque cousue de fil blanc dans son déroulement….__  
__Mais c'est un immense appel à la tolérance. __  
__Alors lisez, et si vous ne comprenez pas ce que je veux dire…..Et bien je suis désolée pour vous.__  
__Mais bonne lecture quand même._

**Note de l'auteur **(Catirella) :  
_Écrit le 25 septembre 2007.__  
__Mis en ligne le 26 septembre 2007 en soirée._

Bon, j'ai eu l'influence du manga " LOVE ME TENDER " que j'ai découvert le 7 juillet à la Japan Expo.  
Ce n'est pas dans mes habitude de travestire Duo, alors je m'excuse de ce que je viens de lui faire subire. Mais j'avais trop envi d'écrire ce texte, sachant que ce cas de figure existe et que eux aussi ont été rejetés à un moment donné, voir le sont encore.  
Ce texte m'a presque empêché de dormir la nuit dernière tellement il m'obsédait. J'espère qu'il vous plaira… Attention, ne pas y voir de la perversion de ma part au début de celui-ci. Ce n'était pas dans les attentions à aucun moment de ce texte.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à vous tous.  
Catirella

-º-

**NOTES :**

**Kiki à bien compris ou je voulais en venir et je n'avais même pas fait une allusion à cela à aucun moment… Merci kiki, Biz, Cat **

**Oui, cela fait 2 textes cette semaine et ce n'est pas fini. Normalement vendredi le nouveau chapitre de "**** Club Olympus Boy's**** " sera en ligne. Si mon net le veut bien… Il fait chier depuis samedi dernier celui-là à nouveau…**

-º-

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

_

* * *

_

**Fille ou garçon ?**

* * *

Un jeune garçon de 12 ans se regarde dans la glace sur son armoire de chambre, tout en souriant. Il n'a pas hélas le temps de se cacher lorsque son père à moitié ivre débarque dans sa chambre. 

« **Tu as ****recommencé****. Je vais t'apprendre moi à devenir un homme, viens ici.** »

L'homme l'attrape par les cheveux et retire son ceinturon.

« Papa non, je recommencerai plus c'est promis, me frappe pas steuplaît. »

« **Tu dis ça à chaque fois et tu recommences dés que tu crois être seul, cette fois-ci crois moi, tu vas t'en souvenir sale petite tapette.** »

Après avoir arraché la robe que porte son fils, l'homme le frappe aussi fort qu'il lui est possible. Aussi bien sur le dos que sur les fesses et les jambes. Aucune partie de son corps n'est épargnée. Son fils crie à chaque coup en pleurant et supplie son père d'arrêter, mais il continue encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'un adolescent stoppe son poignet juste avant que le coup ne tombe une fois de plus, puis le repousse en arrière.

Le père des deux garçons titube et regarde son fils aîné avec une lueur dans le regard qui le fait frissonner celui-ci. Mais l'aîné de ses fils, ne bouge pas et reste devant son petit frère pour le protéger. Cette fois, il ne restera pas sans rien faire comme toutes les autres fois.

« Tu… Tu ne vaux pas mieux que cette **lopette**. Aucun de vous n'est un homme… »

Il regarde son plus jeune fils qui pleurait en tremblant de tous ses membres couverts de marques rouges, voire violettes sur pratiquement tout l'arrière de son corps…

« … Toi écoute moi bien, si je te revois avec une robe et du maquillage, je te rase les cheveux… **Et toi**… »

Son regarde dévie sur son aîné.

« … Si tu oses encore t'opposer à mon autorité, je te vire de **chez moi**. »

Il titube une nouvelle fois et quitte la pièce.

« Je sors, dites à votre mère que je rentre tard. »

L'aîné des 2 frères a les lèvres qui tremblent de rage. Une fois la porte d'entrée claquée il se précipite vers son petit frère et le prend dans ses bras en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire plus mal. Le plus jeune s'accroche à lui en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Chut c'est fini, il est parti. »

« J'ai mal, je veux maman. »

« Elle est au travail poussin, pourquoi tu as mis cette robe tu sais que papa déteste te voir habillé en fille. »

« Mais… Mais moi j'aime porter des robes, je faisais rien de mal, je suis pas sorti dehors. Solo s'il te plaît calme la douleur papa a frappé partout. »

Solo soupire en regardant l'état de son petit frère et lui caresse ses longs cheveux aux magnifiques reflets couleur miel.

« Nous allons aller sous la douche, aller accroches toi à mon cou. »

« Merci Solo, je t'aime tu sais. »

« Oui je sais que tu m'aimes et moi aussi je t'aime. »

Solo embrasse son petit frère sur sa joue droite inondée de larmes et brûlante.

« Aller viens ensuite je te donnerais de l'aspirine. »

« D'accord. »

Lorsque leur mère rentra ce soir là à plus de 20 heures, elle pleura en voyant ce que son mari avec encore fait subir au plus jeune de leurs fils. Et prit la décision de quitter enfin cet homme qui n'acceptait pas la différence de l'un de ses enfants. Elle l'attendit assise dans un des fauteuils du salon…

David Maxwell ne rentra pas ce soir là.

Il fut retrouvé mort le lendemain matin sur son lieu de travail. Voulant classer l'affaire, la société fit en sorte que sa veuve et ses enfants touchèrent des indemnités plus que ce que l'assurance vie le prévoyait. Ainsi qu'une rente pour sa veuve et des bourses d'études pour ses enfants.

Hélène Maxwell ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui s'était passer cette nuit là. En quelque sort elle aussi était soulagé qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde. Il ne frapperait plus son plus jeune fils et elle non plus lorsqu'elle s'interposait comme l'avait fait son aîné la veille de son décès.

- **Plusieurs années plus tard…** -

« Alors Maxwell, la fifille à sa maman a eu une bonne note comme toujours. »

Le garçon de 17 ans le pousse vers un autre garçon du même âge qui le repousse vers son copain.

« Mais dis moi. Tu suces aussi bien qu'une fille ? Tu en as déjà l'allure. Tu dois aussi écarter les cuisses aussi docilement que ma dernière copine. »

L'adolescent essaye de se soustraire aux 2 autres.

« Laissez-moi. »

Il est repoussé vers l'autre garçon qui lui tord le bras derrière le dos, ce qui le fait grimacer de douleur.

« Pas avant que tu nous ai fait une petite gâterie à tous les 2 et appliques toi, sinon je te flanque une correction comme tu n'en as jamais reçu. »

L'adolescent malgré la douleur de son bras, crache au visage de celui qui s'était rapproché pour lui parler. Ce qui lui valut une gifle magistrale.

« Petite salope, je vais t'app… »

La main allait encore frapper le visage tuméfié de l'adolescent qui n'avait pas encore 17 ans. Celle-ci fut stoppée par une poigne beaucoup plus fort que la sienne et retournée en arrière. Le poing de l'autre main de l'homme de 22 ans, lui explose le nez, sous le coup de la surprise l'autre adolescent lâche sa prise. Le jeune adolescent va de suite se blottir dans les bras de son aîné.

Celui saignant du nez, fixe le groupe accompagnant celui qui l'avait frapper, puis regarde le sauveur de son joujou depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

« Solo Maxwell. Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour sauver ton petit frère aux allures de petite fille. »

« **Touches**** le encore et je t'explose.** »

« Solo ce n'est pas grave. »

Solo soupira.

« Duo arrête de prendre la défense de ses homophobes… **Vous deux dégagez**. »

Les 2 ados connaissent très bien la réputation de Solo Maxwell, mais surtout celle d'un étudiant se trouvant avec lui. Ils préfèrent quitter les lieux sans demander leur reste.

Solo relève un peu plus le visage de son petit frère et regarde les dégâts sur sa joue.

« Duo, tu m'avais promis de ne pas mettre de jupe sur ton pantalon. »

« Mais Solo… »

« **Duo**. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Solo soupira et le colla à son torse.

« Tu as déjà des couettes et tes yeux sont maquillés. Duo, ils ne comprennent pas et je ne serais pas toujours là. »

« _Je sais_… _Pardon_. »

Duo pleurait. Non pas à cause de la gifle, mais d'avoir déçu son grand frère.

Quatre, étudiant en université lui aussi, mais le plus jeunes de la bande, se rapproche de Duo.

« Aller arrête de pleurer Duo. Viens nous sommes venu te chercher pour aller boire un bon chocolat chaud. »

Duo renifla et prit le mouchoir que son grand frère lui donna. Il essuya ses yeux et se moucha.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

Quatre le prit par la main et l'entraîna avec lui. Trowa, Heero et Solo étaient restés légèrement en retrait.

« Solo, c'est toujours comme cela les sorties de cours de Duo ? »

« Oui Trowa… Mais depuis sa rentrée en dernière année de lycée, c'est pire. Il ne voulait pas me dire ce qui ce passait. Alors je suis venu le chercher à son insu et ce qui j'ai vu m'a soulevé le cœur. Les plus vieux le traite comme une traînée, version gay. J'ai cru que j'allais les tuer ce jour là. Mais Duo a pris leur défense comme tout à l'heure. »

« Solo. »

Solo regarda Heero qui marchait à sa droite.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas parlé ? »

Solo soupira.

« Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer. »

« Baka. »

Solo sourit.

« Je sais. Vous ne l'avez jamais rejeté, même la première fois que vous l'avez vu lorsque nous avons emménagé ici après le décès de notre père. »

Trowa sourit à son tout.

« Je me rappelle de la première fois que nous l'avons rencontré. Il est venu nous ouvrir la porte déguisé en Sailor Moon. La tête d'Heero était à mourir de rire. »

Heero grimaça.

« Je m'attendais à voir un garçon. »

« C'était ma faute j'aurais dû vous en parler avant de vous inviter. »

« Tu sais avec Quatre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir Duo dans notre 2 pièces parfois. »

Solo rigola aux propos de Trowa et Heero sourit légèrement.

« Oui, c'est vrai que Quatre n'a été entouré que de femme, jusqu'à son arrivée au lycée. »

Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus en repensant à sa rencontre avec Duo. Puis il retrouva son visage sans émotions.

« Tu lui as parlé d'Hilde ? »

« Non, j'attend que cela soit plus sérieux. »

« Hn, tu as raison. Regarde il a retrouvé le sourire. »

Solo regarda son petit frère et sourit. Duo avait toujours été un enfant souriant et ce malgré la dureté de son père et tout le mal que la société lui faisait en le rejettent, de par sa différence.

- **5 jours plus tard** -

« Maxwell… Aujourd'hui ton grand frère n'est pas là pour venir à ton secours… Alors tu vas gentiment nous suivre… »

« Treize lâche le et casse-toi. »

« Yuy ! »

« Tu es sourd ou tu veux que je t'aide à lâcher les cheveux de Duo ? »

« Non non c'est OK, je ne suis pas sourd… … … … … … … _Merde il __fait__ quoi celui-là ici ?_ »

« _J'en sais rien mais vaut mieux __se__ casser et vite._ »

Duo regardait Heero timidement en tremblant toujours un peu. Heero soupira très fort et Duo baissa les yeux.

« Solo ne t'a pas demandé de ne pas porter de jupe sur ton pantalon ? »

Duo releva la tête et tel un enfant, se défendit de n'avoir pas tenu sa promesse.

« Mais elle est noire et courte, elle se voit presque pas. »

« Eux l'ont vu et moi aussi. Il y a des fessées qui se perdent Duo. Allez, viens je te raccompagne chez toi. »

« Hein ! Tu es venu pour moi ? »

« Hn… Avec ton frère et les autres nous avons convenu que celui qui finissait le premier et aux mêmes horaires que toi venait te chercher et ce jusqu'à ton diplôme de fin d'étude. »

Des larmes pointèrent le bout de leur nez et Heero fronça les sourcils.

« Non, tu ne pleures pas… Allez, en route la Miss. »

Duo tout sourire ravala ses larmes et attrapa le bras qu'Heero lui avait tendu. Qu'Heero l'appelle la "Miss" ou "Baka" il s'en foutait. Car Heero, même s'il avait eu un choc la toute première fois où il l'avait vu, ne lui avait jamais fait aucune remarque en plus de 3 ans.

« Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

« Tu as une petite amie ? »

« Non. »

Duo sourit et posa sa tête sur le biceps d'Heero. Celui-ci ne dit rien et le laissa faire.

- **3 semaines plus tard** -

Solo comme tous les mercredi après ses cours, qui finissent à 15 heures ce jour là. Rejoint les 3 autres avec sa petite copine officielle depuis 15 jours. Mais il n'avait pas prévu l'arrivée d'une tornade en jupe courte, avec des bottes hautes, coiffée d'une magnifique queue de cheval avec quelques mèches qui retombaient pour encadrer son visage.

Duo lui sauta au cou sous le regard étonné de tous qui ne s'attendait pas plus que lui à le voir et encore moins habillé en fille. Hilde ne chercha pas à comprend et mit une gifle à Solo et Duo s'en pris une aussi.

Duo sa main droite posée sur la joue giflé regarda la fille qui avait l'air furieuse, sans comprendre son geste.

« C'est qui celle-là ? »

Duo comprit qu'il venait de faire une bêtise et voulu s'enfuir. Mais Heero avait anticipé son action et Duo se prit celui-ci de plein fouet. Il releva la tête en le regardant étonné qu'il se soit mis en travers de son chemin.

Solo soupira, Trowa et Quatre main dans la main ne savent pas trop comment réagir. Hilde était visiblement furieuse qu'une autre fille ait sauté au cou de son petit copain.

« Hilde, je te présente le petit frère de Solo. Duo Maxwell. Duo, voici ma cousine Hilde Schbeiker. »

« Un garçon ! Tu es un garçon ? »

« Oui… Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que mon grand frère avait une petit amie… Je voulais juste lui faire une surprise aujourd'hui car c'est mon anniversaire. »

Solo ouvrit de grand yeux et blêmit. Duo baissa les yeux et poursuivit.

« Je sais que tu as oublié, mais ce n'est pas grave… Je suis désolé de m'être imposé. Je rentre à la maison. »

« **Non attend.** »

Duo avait relevé la tête lorsque Hilde avait haussé la voix. Il tomba sur un magnifique sourire et ne put que le lui rendre.

« Tu es très mignon et très belle en fille… Et quel âge as-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« 17 ans. »

« Cela mérite d'être fêté dignement. Viens nous allons faire les boutiques. »

Duo sourit encore plus et ouvrit de grands yeux.

« C'est vrai ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main.

« Oui, je ne mens jamais… Allez, les garçons on se bouge, nous avons un magnifique cadeau à acheter à cette jeune demoiselle. »

Duo tout sourire garda précieusement la main de la petite copine de son frère dans la sienne.

Solo les regarda en souriant. Heero une fois à côté de lui le donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

« Aiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee… »

« Tu vois qu'elle l'a accepté comme il était… Et… BAKA. »

« Hein ! Pourquoi ? »

Quatre et Trowa le regardèrent aussi les sourcils froncés.

« Tu aurais pu nous dire que c'était l'anniversaire de Duo aujourd'hui. »

« Désolé, j'ai oublié. »

« Honte à toi Solo Maxwell. »

« Je sais Quatre, j'ai honte. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maman a cuisiné un gâteau au chocolat ce matin, avant de partir a son agence. »

Heero soupira. Mais ce soupire n'avait rien de commun avec tous ceux que lui connaissait les 3 autres.

« Alors c'est bon, j'ai ton autorisation ? »

Solo le regarda un instant sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Et se rappela leur conversation qui avait eu lieu 2 ans plutôt, ainsi que de la promesses qu'il lui avait faite. Solo lui sourit et lui donna une accolade.

« Oui tu l'as… Tu peux tenter ta chance avec mon petit frère, mais ne le fais pas pleurer ou alors tu auras affaire à moi. »

« Hn… Merci Solo. »

« De rien… Je sais que toi tu l'aimes tel qu'il est et ne cherchera pas à le changer. Pas comme notre père. »

Trowa vit le changement facial de Solo et coupa court à la conversation.

« C'est du passée Solo et là Hilde va finir par venir te chercher par les cheveux et nous aussi par la même occasion. »

« Oui tu as raison. »

Et juste à ce moment là.

« **BEN ALORS VOUS PRENEZ RACINE OU QUOI ?** »

Hilde avec la main de Duo toujours dans la sienne, une main sur la hanche commençait à perdre patience de devoir les attendre. Duo était très heureux que son grand frère ait trouvé une copine comme elle… Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup niveau nervosité. Par contre Duo, n'aimer pas la violence depuis tout petit et était plutôt d'un caractère soumis.

« **OUI ON ARRIVE**… Pourquoi j'aime cette fille ? »

« Car c'est un mélange de ton frère au féminin et qu'elle te tient tête comme aucune auparavant. »

« Ouais ça doit être cela Trowa et aussi le fait qu'elle cuisine bien. »

« Baka. »

« Heero garde ce qualificatif pour mon petit frère. »

« J'en ai un autre pour lui ne t'inquiète pas. »

Solo curieux comme une vieille chatte, lui emboîta le pas.

« Hein ? Et c'est quoi ? »

« Même pas en rêve Maxwell. »

« Ooh t'es pas gentil avec ton vieux pote. »

« Baka. »

« Mais arrête de m'appeler baka. »

Quatre ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et Trowa de sourire sans retenue.

Une fois rentrés à la maison, Duo monta directement dans sa chambre pour passer la robe qu'Hilde lui avait offerte. Les autres restèrent au salon pendant que Solo, Trowa et Quatre commencèrent de préparer le dîner.

Solo avait appelé leur mère pour savoir ce qui était prévu pour le dîner et du coup elle avait invité tous les amis de son fils aîné à fêter avec eux les 17 ans de Duo.

Quatre avait acheté des gâteaux individuelle pour rajouter au dessert. Heero et les autres s'étaient absentés, pendant qu'Hilde et Duo faisaient les boutiques pour fille. Chacun lui avait acheté un petit cadeau qu'ils allaient lui offrir au moment du gâteau. Heero était revenu avec aussi 3 roses rouges et Hilde comme Duo croyait que celles-ci était pour la mère de Solo et Duo pour la remercier de son invitation.

Sauf que lorsque Duo redescendit vêtu de la robe à fine bretelle de couleur mauve, Heero les lui offrit.

« Joyeux anniversaire Duo. »

« C'est pour moi ? »

« Oui. »

Duo lui huma et sauta au cou d'Heero.

« Ooh merci, elles sont magnifiques. C'est la première fois que l'on m'offre des roses. Merci Heero. »

Duo reposa la plante de ses pieds au sol et Heero lui caressa la joue.

« Je suis ravi qu'elles te plaisent. »

Duo rougit et s'enfuit dans la cuisine où se trouvaient son frère, Quatre et Trowa, mais aussi les vases.

« Et bien tu as été gâté. »

Duo les joues toutes rouges, un sourire immense sur le visage, regarda son grand frère les yeux brillants de bonheur.

« 'Vi elles sont belle hein ? Je peux prendre le vase de grand-mère ? »

« Oui mais fais attention de ne pas le casser, sinon maman va te tuer. »

« Oui, je fais attention… Solo ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu crois qu'Heero il m'aime un peu ? »

Trowa se pinça la lèvre et Solo ferma les yeux en souriant. Tous 2 continuèrent de préparer le dîner, comme si de rien n'était. Quatre lui avait regardé Duo pour voir comment lui allait la robe offerte par Hilde.

« Oui, je crois qu'il t'aime bien Duo, voire même autant que moi. »

Duo qui avait mis de l'eau dans le vase. Reposa celui-ci sur une partie du plan de travail de la cuisine et après une minute de réflexion, mit les roses dans l'eau après les avoir retirées de l'emballage.

Solo et même Trowa trouvèrent bizarre son silence soudain. Quatre lui avait froncé les sourcils lorsqu'il avait vu qu'il ne bougeait plus après la réponse de son frère. Solo n'aimait pas ce silence pesant et lui demanda :

« Duo tout va bien ? »

« Il m'aime comme un petit frère, c'est pas juste. »

Les deux aînés ne purent retenir un soupir de soulagement. Quatre, lui, avait de suite compris le malentendu.

Duo n'avait pas compris l'allusion de Solo. Mais avant que son grand frère ne lui explique son erreur, Duo était déjà ressorti de la cuisine avec son vase et les roses.

Duo quelque instant après remonta dans sa chambre et s'habilla en garçon. Il enleva même le coup de crayon noir sous ses yeux et se fit une natte.

Heero et Hilde qui étaient en train de mettre les gâteaux apéritifs qu'ils avaient acheté, en même temps que le futur dîner d'anniversaire de Duo dans des coupelles. Ils eurent un choc en le voyant redescendre.

« Duo, que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi as-tu retiré ta belle robe ? »

« J'avais froid Hilde. Je vais chercher le courrier. »

« Hn ! »

Hilde et Heero le regardèrent quitter la maison et se regardèrent.

« Ben ! Que s'est-il passé dans la cuisine ? »

Heero fronça les sourcils et fonça dans celle-ci.

« **SOLO.** »

« AHHHH Yuy ! T'es malade de crier comme cela, j'ai failli me couper un doigt. »

Mais lorsque Solo vit le regard tueur d'Heero, mine de rien il prit peur. Trowa lui préféra continuer d'éplucher les pommes de terres, en faisant comme s'ils n'étaient pas là et Quatre sur ce coup là en fit de même.

« J'ai fait quoi ? »

« Qu'as-tu dis à ton frère ? »

« Hein ? Zut, il a mal interprété ma réponse et du coup il fait la tête c'est cela ? »

« Non. Il ressemble à la fois où tu l'as emmené avec nous au parc d'attraction. »

« NON ! Il est totalement en version garçon ? »

« Hn. »

Solo soupira.

« Il voulait savoir si tu l'aimes bien et je lui ai répondu que tu l'aimes bien, un peu comme moi, vis à vis de lui. Il a interprété que tu l'aimais comme un petit frère. »

« C'est malin. »

« Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas dans la tête de Duo. Je vais aller lui parler. »

« Non, laisse tomber, je vais lui parler et lui offrir un de ses cadeaux. »

Solo lui sourit comme un idiot.

« Tu en as plusieurs, hummmmm… Et c'est quoi ce cadeau mystère ? »

« Épluche tes patates et applique toi. »

Solo bouda et fit ce qu'Heero lui avait dit.

« _Même pas juste._ »

Trowa éclata de rire, ce qui était très rare chez lui et Quatre n'était pas loin de faire comme son amant.

« Te fous pas de moi Barton. »

« Je vais me gêner tien. »

Solo bouda encore plus.

Lorsque Heero revint au salon, Duo était de retour et aider Hilde à mettre la table. Il retourna dans l'entrée où se trouvaient les sacs qu'ils avaient laissés à leur retour et prit le plus petit paquet qui se trouvait dans le sien. Puis il le mit dans la poche de son jean et retourna au salon.

« Duo, je peux te parler en privé un instant s'il te plaît ? »

Duo soupira le plus silencieusement possible et le rejoignit.

« Je reviens Hilde. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais réussir à m'en sortir toute seule. »

Duo une fois arrivé devant Heero le regarda et attendit.

« Viens. »

Heero lui prit la main droite et l'entraîna jusqu'à l'étage dans sa chambre. Duo rougit, car il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver avec Heero dans sa chambre. La robe retirée était posée sur son lit avec soin.

Heero referma la porte pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé par un des 4 autres.

Puis il prit les deux mains de Duo qui vira au rouge.

« Duo, je crois qu'il y a eu un léger mal entendu avec ton baka de frère. Je t'aime bien oui mais pas comme un petit frère. »

« Hein ! »

Duo retira ses mains de celles d'Heero.

« Si c'était pour me dire cela, tu aurais pu le faire dans le salon. »

« NON, attends… Je t'aime bien plus Duo. Et… Et je… »

Heero soupira et prit le petit cadeau dans son jean.

« Tiens c'est pour toi. Joyeux anniversaire Duo. »

Duo regarda le petit paquet cadeau et releva son regard sur celui d'Heero.

« C'est pour moi ? »

Heero sourit.

« Tu m'as déjà demandé cela pour les roses. Oui il est pour toi. »

Duo fit un sourire timide et prit le cadeau et l'ouvrit doucement. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il vit le petit écrin à l'intérieur de la boite rouge. Lorsqu'il ouvrit celui-ci, il mit sa main libre devant sa bouche et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues qui avaient rougies.

« Ooh, Heero elle est magnifique. »

Heero l'embrassa sur le front et lui pris l'écrin des mains et retira la chaîne en or avec deux cœurs entrelacés en pendentif en or jaune et blanc. Puis il lui passa celle-ci autour du coup.

« Je t'aime Duo et je n'aime pas te voir triste comme tout à l'heure. »

Duo une fois la chaîne fermée se retourna et se blotti dans les bas d'Heero.

« Tu m'aimes. »

« Oui. J'ai l'accord de Solo. »

Duo pouffa tout en reniflant.

« Je peux remettre la robe alors ? »

« Oui, mais si tu as froid mets un gilet. »

« 'Vi… Heero ? »

« Hm ? »

« Cela ne te dérange pas que j'aime m'habiller en fille ? »

Duo avait relevé son regard sur lui et Heero lui sourit en lui essuyant des larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues.

« Non… Je t'aime aussi bien en fille qu'en garçon, mais le plus important à mes yeux est que tu sois heureux. C'est toi que j'aime Duo. »

Duo ne peut retenir une nouvelle vague de larmes, Heero l'embrassa sur les cheveux en lui caressant le dos.

« Allez, arrête de pleurer tenshi et change toi. Ta mère ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer. »

« Je suis ton ange ? »

« Oui, tu es mon ange. »

« Je t'aime Heero. Je t'aime depuis le tout premier jour où je t'ai vu sur le pas de notre porte. »

Duo ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répondre et prit l'initiative de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Heero. Heero par contre reprit le contrôle de ce premier baisser et Duo aussi léger qu'une plume se retrouva les jambes autour de la taille d'Heero avec les deux mains de celui-ci sous les fesses. Le baiser rompu Heero posa son front sur celui de Duo.

« Tu es un vrai petit démon en fait ! »

Duo éclata de rire et enfouit son nez dans le cou d'Heero.

« Papa m'a traité de démon une fois. »

Heero ferma les yeux et resserra sa prise sur Duo.

« Excuse moi, j'ignorais cela, je te promets de ne plus redire cela. Pardon tenshi. »

Duo sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Non, tu peux me le dire, ce n'est pas du tout pareil. Tu sais pour mon père ? »

« Oui. Solo nous en a parlé une fois. »

« Il ne m'aimait pas. »

« Duo, je ne peux rien changer de ton passée aussi douloureux soit-il. Mais tu as une mère qui t'aime et un grand frère qui t'aime lui aussi. Tu n'as pas d'amis et cela me peine, mais tu nous as, Trowa, Quatre et Hilde. Et moi comme petit copain si tu veux bien de moi. »

Duo les larmes de nouveau aux yeux embrassa chastement Heero sur les lèvres.

« Oui, oui je te veux comme petit ami, mais j'ai un ami depuis 1 mois. Nous nous somme rencontrer sur le net. »

« Ah oui ! »

« Oui. Il es comme moi semble-t-il. Il vit à l'autre bout de la ville et a les même soucis que moi au lycée. »

« Et ce garçon a un nom ? »

« Hum, Wufei Chang. J'ai même sa photo dans mon PC. Tu veux la voir ? »

« Plus tard… Il va falloir par contre que nous le rencontrions… »

« Oui, je lui en parlerai demain soir… Heero ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu… Tu vas le dire à maman ? »

« Oui. Mais je crois que ta mère l'a deviné depuis longtemps Duo. »

Duo rougit comme tout. Heero le remit sur ses pieds.

« Allez, change toi et s'il te plait dénatte tes cheveux. Tu es mille fois plus beau les cheveux non nattés. »

Duo mit ses mains derrière son dos et se balança comme un enfant d'avant en arrière, un sourire immense sur les lèvres.

« Je vais mettre un ruban. »

« D'accord. »

Heero lui caressa la joue et lui donna un dernier baisser sur celle-ci avant de le laisser seul dans sa chambre.

Duo tourna sur lui même en fermant les yeux, fou de joie qu'Heero l'aime et porta ses 2 mains aux 2 cœurs entrelacés sur le pendentif qu'Heero lui avait offert.

Le dîner d'anniversaire de Duo fut l'un des plus beaux à ses yeux. Heero s'était assit à ses côtés. Sa mère était très heureuse d'avoir fait la connaissance d'Hilde et qu'Heero se soit enfin déclaré à son plus jeune fils.

Duo eut plein de cadeaux. Aussi bien pour fille que pour garçon.

Duo était un garçon, qui aimait ressembler à une fille. Non pas se transformer en elle, juste porter de belles robes et jupes. Des talons hauts parfois. Se maquiller légèrement et pouvoir se faire plein de coiffures aussi différentes les unes que les autres avec ses cheveux longs.

Duo n'avait pas voulu devenir une fille par hasard. Mais lorsqu'il avait mis des vêtements de fille pour la première fois à 4 ans. En croyant faire plaisir à son père, lors d'une visite chez une des sœurs de sa mère. Qui avait une fille du même âge que Duo. Cela lui avait beaucoup plu. Pas à son père par contre.

Duo lui à 4 ans ne voulait qu'une chose. C'était l'amour de son père, qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il voulait remplacer cette petite sœur tant désirée, mais hélas morte à sa naissance. Duo était celui qui avait survécu. Sa sœur jumelle, n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Duo retenta l'expérience de la robe à 6 ans sans que son père ne le sache. Le soir il avait attendu que son père qui travaillait de nuit à l'époque, quitte leur appartement pour aller voir sa maman. Il lui demanda si cela était mal de porter des robes.

Sa mère étonnée lui avait demandé pourquoi il voulait savoir cela. Et Duo du haut de ses 6 ans avec un immense sourire et un grand tee-shirt de Solo, qu'il portait pour dormir lui répondit :

_« J'aime les robes maman, c'est beau quand on tourne avec et j'aime jouer à la poupée avec Réléna quand on va chez tata. »_

Hélène n'avait rien dit. Elle s'était contentait de lui caresser les cheveux, déjà bien longs pour un petit garçon.

Duo était différent. Hélène l'avait toujours su. Solo l'avait compris lorsque à 5 ans il lui avait demandé de lui donner son plus grand tee-shirt pour avoir une chemise de nuit comme sa cousine.

Hélène avait été comblée avec ses deux fils.

Solo avait remplacé pour Duo ce père qui ne l'aimait pas.

Et Heero l'aimait, qu'il soit mi-fille, mi-garçon.

La nature a voulu que Duo soit un petit garçon avec l'âme d'une petite fille.

- **7 ans plus tard** -

Heero rentre après une journée étouffante de son travail, épuisait de celle-ci.

Mais lorsqu'il arrive chez lui et voit son magnifique mari, avec une chemise légère et un panta-court noir taille basse. Les cheveux retenus par 2 baguettes chinoises pour former un chignon avec une multitude de mèches de cheveux échappées de celui-ci, assis en tailleur au sol sur l'herbe dans leur jardin. Leur fils de 2 ans, le dos contre le torse de sa maman à ses yeux et tendant les bras à leur petite fille de 13 mois, commençant tout juste à marcher.

Heero sourit.

Duo une fois ses études supérieurs finies n'avait désiré qu'une seule chose. De pourvoir rendre heureux Heero et lui donner une famille. Duo avait choisi de devenir une femme au foyer, tout en écrivant des contes pour enfants, pour son plaisir. Il donna par contre de son temps libre à une association, pour aider les parents stériles à l'adoption. 2 ans plus tard Tao arrivait chez eux, puis ce fut au tour de Ayïa. Duo continua de donner de son temps tout en restant à la maison pour donner tout l'amour à leurs enfants qui n'en avaient hélas pas eu à leur naissance et leur lisait ses contes publiés depuis moins d'une année.

Heero était tout simplement heureux. Et ce bonheur s'appeler Duo.

Fille ou garçon ?

Duo leur avait permis d'avoir les 2.

Duo rattrapa sa fille et Tao la serra dans ses petits bras.

Duo sentit la présence de son mari et le regarda avec ce sourire qu'Heero n'oubliera jamais.

Celui qu'il avait sur les lèvres la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il y a un peu plus de 11 ans.

**FIN**

-º-

Et voilà, juste un petit texte pour le plaisir.  
BON OK… J'ai exorcisé celui-ci de moi aussi…  
Aller… Souriez, vous êtes sur le site où tout est possible.  
Bisous et à bientôt.  
Catirella

-º-

* * *

… _**Merci à vous de m'avoir lue et à bientôt, Catirella**_


End file.
